Send Off
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Colt pushed Bryan playfully onto the bed, and struck a pose with an over-the-top smug look on his face. He waggled his eyebrows. "Come on Bry, ya know everyone wants a ride on Cabana's Banana." RoH OST. Danielson/Cabana/Sal.


A/N: FOR **SERA**. Well I wanted to try some new people/pairings out and thought I'd try a bit of this. I don't watch RoH so I looked at some youtube vids for inspiration. I also haven't watched Raw for ages, so I haven't seen a lot of Daniel Bryan to get a good feel on his personality either. I don't feel like this is so great, but it is my first attempt and even so I'm still glad I tried it. It feels good reach into the unknown now and then and see if you can find something. So here it is. I hope I didn't screw it up too badly.

Send Off

After a long chorus of goodbyes, congrats, well-wishes, handshakes, and hugs, the locker room was finally cleared out, save for himself and two of his closest friends. Colt was tying his shoe, his foot propped up onto the bench where their bags and various articles of clothing were scattered. Sal was tugging a t-shirt over his head. Bryan was watching them both with a bittersweet twinge, noting that this was going to be his last night for a very long time spent with these two loveable morons. He had gotten The Big One, the call from God that every aspiring wrestler hoped to be granted with some day. Bryan was headed for the big leagues, the WWE. He only hoped that he was making the correct move-after all, everyone had seen talent from various Indie promotions snatched up, given that coveted Golden Ticket, only to have their career take a turn and end up sitting stagnantly at the bottom of the 'E's roster.

Paying your dues to start out was one thing, but a career as a jobber was not anywhere on Bryan's "To Do" list. He knew however that he was a fantastic wrestler—he worked hard at it and prided himself on his ring work. He just hoped it was enough to keep him in the good graces of WWE Creative and the big V Man himself. Hard work was rewarded, right? The reward Bryan saw in his future was a successful run in the WWE, starting out in NXT. He hoped his dreams weren't too big, because he was giving up some of his closest friends and many of the best times he had ever known to pursue this. His lips turned into a slight smile, as Colt and Sal began to goof with each other. _Dumbasses,_ Bryan thought, and he loved them even more.

The three of them spent a night out on the town, but came back to their room earlier than usual. The same friendship, fun, and bromance was there as much as it had always been, maybe even more. Maybe that feeling was just because Bryan knew this was their last hoorah together as a unit, and it was making all the things they did together just the more sweeter. The trio spilled into their room, tumbling over each other like cartoon characters piling out of a too-small car. Colt's laugh was like a charm: a silly, endearing charm.

"We're not having a threesome!" Bryan hollered playfully through his own laughter, for what seemed like the millionth time in their friendship. The joke of their never explored threesome was a running gag, although Bryan had felt on some more serious occasions, that there might be a real desire for it, beneath the satire.

"Fine, I'll just fuck you Bry, and Sal can hold the camera." Colt pushed Bryan playfully onto the bed, and struck a pose with an over-the-top smug look on his face. He waggled his eyebrows. "Come on Bryan, ya know everyone wants a ride on Cabana's Banana."

Bryan burst into a fit of laughter, and held his gut as he rolled around on the bed.

"Dude, Caban—Cabana's Banana? How long did it take you to think that up?"

"And Sal's Pal!" Sal put in, striking a pose similar to that of Colt's but, somehow falling shy of being able to pull it off in quite the same way. He waggled his fingers near his crotch for a more blatant indication, as if the whole thing wasn't blatant enough already.

"Sal's Pal?" Colt shoved the other man lightly. "That's lame, man."

"No it's not!"

"It really, kinda…is." Bryan assured him, through barely contained chuckles.

"Come on Bry, something to remember me by?" Colt climbed onto the bed, and on top of Bryan.

"Hey, whoa, what…Colt come on, get off."

Colt smirked.

"Oh I plan to get off, Bryan. I plan to get off very hard."

Sal pouted, and crossed the room to where their bags sat. He dug around until he found their camera, a noble spy to their many cherished shenanigans. He turned it on and affixed the pair on the bed into the cameras eye and watched with a growing smirk as Colt continued his ridiculous innuendos, and Bryan continued to 'deny'. They were predictable, it always started out like this (although usually, the camera wasn't involved) and ended with less words, but the sounds which would replace the words would be just as unintelligible.

Clothes came off slowly and Colt touched Bryan's bared skin in slow, deliberate, strokes which seemed to show that he was really reluctant to let this man escape his life. However, if Bryan was determined to do so, then Colt was going to make sure they all remembered this send off. The scene became more heated, and words were sparse between kisses and moans. Colt's clothes had gone flying too, leaving his body and Bryan's with no barriers to their interactions as they both writhed on the bed. Sal chewed at his lip as he found it harder and harder to hold the camera steady.

"Maaan…come on guys!" He whined, shuffling his feet a little and causing the camera to jounce and just slightly disturb the picture it was recording. Colt broke his lips away from Bryan's and glanced towards the camera. His tongue flicked over his lips.

"Shut up, Sal." He said lowly. "Just get us."

"Oh…I'm gonna get at least one of you." He smirked, and although the expression of the amateur porn capturer was not captured, the sound of it under his words was. The view of the camera took on an odd angle as Sal sat it down on the rooms computer desk, and abandoned it for a more prominent role in their little movie.

After they were finished saying goodbye with their bodies, Colt moved from the bed and padded naked over to the video cam. He brought the small, black, device back to bed with them and handed it to Bryan who was tucked under the covers and propped up against a mound of pillows between himself and Sal.

"Here ya go, Dragon. A little something to remember us by."

"A big something, in my case." Sal winked, cheesily.

Bryan smiled down at it, thinking of the many adventures stored away there in the tiny, vast memory of the piece of technology he held. Even though all of his favorite moments were stored forever in his heart and mind, this was going to be nice to have. He could watch their stupidity unravel over the various recordings, and end in a nice session of goodbye sex with two of the best men he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He grinned at Sal, then Colt, and then draped his arms over their shoulders.

"Remember?" His smile widened. "How could I possibly forget a couple of fine jackoffs like you?"

He knew the answer to that, which was that he couldn't ever. It was impossible. He started to laugh, and the other two gave him questioning glances.

"Cabana's banana…" Bryan laughed harder, laying his head back against the pillows.


End file.
